


The Mortal Question

by isobel__smy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… how old are you?”</p>
<p>Alec’s question made Magnus blink. They had been curled up on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, the peace and quiet, and the little chit chat. (At the beginning of their relationship, Alec hadn’t been very good at small talk. He had always filled up the silences with panicked questions. Magnus loved the fact he was more comfortable now- with Magnus, and with himself.)</p>
<p>-Alec asks one of the questions that stirs up a few emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortal Question

“So… how old are you?”

Alec’s question made Magnus blink. They had been curled up on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, the peace and quiet, and the little chit chat. (At the beginning of their relationship, Alec hadn’t been very good at small talk. He had always filled up the silences with panicked questions. Magnus loved the fact he was more comfortable now- with Magnus, and with himself.) They’d laughed about Jace’s mishaps and Raphael’s complaining, and Magnus had felt himself slip into Magnus Bane, the guy who liked disney songs and sleeping in late with his Alec. But then Alec had brought out that question.

“Darling. You know it’s rude to ask a man’s age!” Magnus turned around to smile at Alec, shifting slightly in his arms. “No manners, you shadowhunters. Next you’ll be asking me for my weight!” Alec laughed, and shook his head.

“Well… it’s just that I want to really, truly, know you. And your age is part of that, I guess?” Alec had crinkled up his nose adorably, and Magnus sighed. This boy was going to be the death of him. 

“All you need to know is that I’ve been alive for quite awhile- over the 300 mark. The silly details are not important.” He smiled, but he was all tensed up. Those walls, those goddamn walls had slammed straight up and whilst Magnus knew, of course he knew, that Alexander was to be trusted, he couldn’t run away from that goddamn voice in his head whispering those godforsaken words.

“But-”

“They’re not important, Alec, okay?” Magnus snapped, and turned around, the tight coil in his stomach lashing out. “Let it go.” And then he winced, because they didn’t do this. Yes, there had been problems, because there always were, but Alec didn’t deserve this. He was trying to learn more about Magnus, and Magnus was being horrible about it.

This is why he was always alone. This was why Raphael stayed at Hotel Dumort, and Ragnor stayed far away. This was why the only people he saw some days were his customers. And Alec, but not anymore. Because he had ruined it. Again.

“Okay?” Alec’s voice was hesitant, and Magnus tried not to cry. They were having a nice evening, and now it was ruined. “Hey, Magnus.” He found Alec’s hands tugging at his side, gently pulling his around to face Alec’s blue eyes. “It doesn’t matter.” And everything was okay, because this was Alexander, his Alexander.

“No, it does.” Magnus breathed through his nose. “It does, and I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. “It’s just… I can’t really remember?” He looked away. “I remember my father and my mother, and I remember what it was like to find the Silent Brothers and beg for help… But I can’t remember how long I’ve been around for, how many years have gone by since that day.” Magnus shivered.

Alec’s warm finger was drawing shapes on his bare arm, and when Magnus finally opened his eyes, Alec was smiling softly. “Hey Magnus?” Magnus looked at him expectantly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For telling me that, telling me something you don’t tell just anyone. For letting me know you. Because you, Magnus Bane, are bloody fantastic.” Alec’s eyes were shining, and there was a tiny smile playing at his lips. His warm arms were wrapped around Magnus’ waist, and Magnus, finally, felt safe.


End file.
